Watch Pack
Legion of old]] A Watch Pack was a specialist formation utilised exclusively by the Space Wolves Legion during the opening days of the Horus Heresy in the early years of the 31st Millennium. Even as the VI Legion brought sanction to Prospero, a handful of Packs were despatched elsewhere by their Primarch Leman Russ, under the direct authority of Malcador the Sigillite, the acting Regent of Terra, speeding through the Warp on the Imperium's fastest ships. They had been ordered by the Wolf King to link up with the remaining sixteen Space Marine Legions and take up positions as bodyguards, and the potential executioners, of the remaining sixteen Primarchs. By the time these "Watch Packs" were assigned, however, most of the Traitors had already chosen to side with Horus. Those Watch Packs who linked up with Traitor Legions almost certainly met a grim end. Ultimately the fate of many of these Watch Packs remain unknown, and their duty was a thankless one, but it shows the unquestioned loyalty of the VI Legion to the Emperor and the esteem in which the Legion was held that they were given such a dire task in the first place. Notable Watch Pack Members Officers *'Watch Pack Leader Faffnr Bludbroder' - Hailing from the Sesc (6th) Great Company, Pack Master Bludbroder was despatched to the Realms of Ultramar to observe the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, under the orders of Malcador the Sigillite himself, in the wake of the events of the Razing of Prospero. Departing on the zeta-class courier ship Waning Crescent, Bludbroder and his Watch Pack successfully arrived at Macragge, but by that time the Horus Heresy had erupted into a massive galaxy-wide conflict. Following the Battle of Calth and the Word Bearers Legion's maleficent summoning of the massive Warp Storm known as the Ruinstorm, the Realms of Ultramar were cut off from the rest of the Imperium. Unable to firmly establish whether or not the Emperor of Mankind still lived, or if Terra and the Imperium of Man had fallen to the Traitors, Guilliman instituted the ultimate contingency plan -- to create a second Imperium in order to ensure the survival of the Emperor's dream of a united Mankind, known as the Imperium Secundus. The XIII Legion had discovered the means to help navigate their voidships through the Warp without the beacon of the Astronomican through the use of recently discovered xenos-technology known as the Pharos on the world of Sotha. The artificial light from the beacon on Sotha guided many vessels, both civilian and Legiones Astartes, to the Realms of Ultramar. Upon their arrival following the Thramas Crusade, the Dark Angels Legion was one such Imperial military force to arrive. During the welcome parade for the I Legion, led by the Primarch Lion El'Jonson in the van, the Primarch was confronted by Bludbroder, who demanded that the Lion honour the ritual duel that had become standard operating procedure between Legions, since the emergence of a rivalry between the Dark Angels and the Space Wolves during the Dulan Campaign. Bludbroder attempted to strike the Lion with his Frost Axe, and very nearly succeeded in landing his strike, but was soundly defeated by the Lion. Later on, it was Bludbroder and his Pack who protected Guillman's adopted human mother, Tarasha Euten, and battled the psychotic Night Lords Primarch Konrad Curze when he was let loose upon Macragge. Though Bludbroder was grievously wounded by Curze, he managed to survive. After recovering from his wounds, Bludbroder was later seen keeping vigil over both the Lion and Guilliman as they discussed how best to run Curze to ground and capture him. *'Watch Pack Leader Kargir' - Kargir was the Sergeant of the 19th Squad of Tolv (the 12th Great Company), then later of the Howl of the Hearthworld, the most veteran squad of Tolv. Kargir was a remnant of a forgotten age, the last of the first generation of Fenrisians to have become a squad-commander and he fought hard to remain so. When Leman Russ selected Kargir's squad as a Watch Pack, to act as bodyguards and watchers over Rogal Dorn, the Primarch of the Imperial Fists Legion, Kargir voiced his discontent with this decision but dared not disobey an order from his own Primarch. *'Watch Pack Leader Helik Redknife' - Despatched to the Blood Angels fleet to keep watch on the Primarch Sanguinius for signs of treachery or deviancy following the Council of Nikaea, Captain Redknife and his command linked up with the Blood Angels just before the Signus Campaign. During the final epic battle on Signus Prime while fighting against a vast horde of daemons, Redknife and his command were inadvertently slain by the berserker warriors of Blood Angels Captain Nassir Amit and his warriors of the 5th Company when they fell into the depths of the Red Thirst and set upon Redknife and his Wolves, slaughtering all of them. Following the battle, Amit submitted himself to First Captain Raldoron for punishment. He revealed what had occurred to the Space Wolves, but Azkaellon, the Commander of the Sanguinary Guard, revealed to Amit that he had already lied to their Primarch about how the Space Wolves had died. Enraged, Amit nearly came to blows with the Sanguinary Guard Commander, but Azkaellon explained that if their lord knew the truth, he would blame himself for what had happened. He would then tell his brother, the Wolf King, the truth. This would risk the bonds between their two Legions at a time when unity was sorely needed. *'Watch Pack Leader Theodore Strong-grin' - Theodore served as Einherjar Champion of the Nine Eastern Tribes, formerly of Tra (the 3rd Great Company). His Watch Pack was returning to Fenris from a campaign when they received orders to divert and rendezvous with the Night Lords fleet. While some Packs were hand-picked for their assignment it is possible Pack Theodore was chosen for the simple expedience of their location. If so, it was such ill-fate that sent the Pack to their certain deaths. After arriving aboard the Night Lords capital ship, the Nightfall, the Space Wolves were ordered to depart their shuttle Rauha with no weapons. They met with a large delegation of Night Lords, led by their dark Primarch Konrad Curze. Instead of complying with the Watch Pack's Emperor-given mandate, the Watch Pack were treacherously set upon by the Traitor Astartes, who dragged them down by the weight of their numbers and slew them with blades and fists. Watch Pack Leader Theodore was kept alive after his Packmates were slain, his body cut and tortured by the Night Haunter and sent back to the Sol System, barely alive, aboard their shuttle as a message to the Sigillite and the Loyalists. Theodore was recovered by the Knight-Errant Ison, who chose to do everything in his power to keep Theodore alive and restore his body without internment in a Dreadnought sarcophagus. It is possible Theodore survived and joined the ranks of the burgeoning Knights-Errant, but his ultimate fate is unknown. *'Watch Pack Leader Torbjorn' - Torbjorn formerly served as the Wolf Guard Company Champion of For (the 4th Great Company). He was later assigned to lead a Watch Pack to the Alpha Legion and stand as wardens or executioners over Alpharius. However, after making contact with the XX Legion's fleet, the Space Wolves were betrayed. When they met with the "Primarch," who in actuality was an Alpha Legion officer who was standing-in for his Primarch as a proxy, Torbjorn suspected the other Legion's treacherous intent and stuck down the warrior he believed to be Alpharius. With their treachery revealed, Trobjorn and his Pack were hunted down and slain by the traitorous Alpha Legion. *'Watch Pack Leader Arvan Woundweaver' - With the treachery of four Primarchs confirmed at the beginning of the dark days known as the Horus Heresy, Leman Russ and Malcador the Sigilite decided to despatch several squads of "honour guards" of the fiercest warriors the Space Wolves could offer to ensure the remaining Primarchs' loyalties. Arvan Woundweaver was one of those tasked with this mission, he and his Pack charged by the Wolf King to join the XIX Legion and watch over Corvus Corax; however, Woundweaver and his Pack could not locate the stealthy Primarch for five long standard years. The VI Legion had established a series of well-hidden and well-defended outposts in several dead systems that were being used as armouries and it was during one of their resupply stops that the enemy reared its ugly head in the form of a Cruiser of the Heretic Sons of Horus, the Warmaster's own scum. With three members of his squad choosing this ill-fated moment to fall prey to the Curse of the Wulfen, Woundweaver had no other choice than to put them down and seclude himself in the outpost's central keep. Sending his abandoned voidship on an automated course as a bottle into a fathomless ocean, the seven remaining Space Wolves entrenched themselves in the station's keep and battled the Sons of Horus who had landed their own troops. Fortunately for Woundweaver, his drifting ship was discovered a few solar weeks later by the Fearless, a Raven Guard Light Cruiser commanded by Lieutenant Navar Hef of the Raptors-contingent. Arvan Woundweaver's saga was abruptly cut short when the plan he had devised to slay the besieging Sons of Horus backfired. He and his squad are believed to have become locked down in combat and thus unable to evacuate the compound before its Plasma Reactor went critical and vaporised the Traitors and Space Wolves alike. Legionaries Pack Bludbroder *'Watch Pack Brother Gudson Allfreyer' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Shockeye Ffyn' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. Brother Ffyn was killed fighting Konrad Kurze in the Residency of Macragge Civitas on Macragge. *'Watch Pack Brother Biter Herek' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Kuro Jjordrovk' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Nido Knifeson' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Malmur Longreach' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Mads Loreson' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Salick the Braided' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Bo Soren the Axe' - Member of the Watch Pack of Faffnr Bludbroder. *'Watch Pack Brother Valdin' - Member of Captain Redknife's command during the ill-fated Signus Campaign. He was slain by blood-mad Captain Nassir Amit and the warriors of his 5th Company when they had fallen into the throes of the dreaded Red Thirst. Pack Kargir *'Watch Pack Brother Vaegr Echo of Three Heroes' - Named after the ancestors of the Vakreyr tribe. Vaegr was a member of Pack Kargir. *'Watch Pack Brother Ordun Kin to the Night' - A killer in the shadows, brother Ordun served with Pack Kargir. *'Watch Pack Brother Brandwyn Storm's Son' - Born on a longship in the middle of a raging storm, such a birth is an extremely ill-omen on Fenris. To counter the ill-luck of his birth shamanistic rune-tears were tattooed onto Brandwyn’s face, curling from the corners of his eyes. Member of Pack Kargir. *'Watch Pack Brother Herek Iron Song' - Possessing an augmetic lower jaw and metal teeth, Herek gained these injuries through an incautious head butting of a helmeted foe. Member of Pack Kargir. *'Watch Pack Brother Rykath No Foes Remain' - A stern and soft spoken member of Pack Kargir brother Rykath fought with a painstakingly maintained chain-axe. Pack Redknife *'Caster of Runes Jonor Stiel' - A Rune Priest that served under Watch Leader Redknife's command, he took part in the ill-fated Signus Campaign, having been been assigned to watch over the Blood Angels Primarch Sanguinius. During the height of the epic Battle of Signus Prime, the Blood Angels were struck by the throes of the dreaded genetic curse that would come to be known as the Red Thirst. Jonor Stiel, along with the rest of his pack, were killed by Captain Nassir Amit and his ferocious warriors of the 5th Company, who were enthralled to the Red Thirst, and could not distinguish friend from foe. Pack Strong-grin *'Watch Pack Brother Rutvald Yevi' - White of hair but keen of eye brother Rutvald served with the Watch Pack of Theodore Strong-grin assigned to watch the Night Lords. Realizing what was about to happen brother Rutvald rushed towards Kurze, smashing his way past the wall of Night Lords armour in an attempt to get to the traitor Primarch. He made it to within five meters before he was dragged down and slain. *'Watch Pack Brother Hraidisson' - The youngest member of Pack Theodore Strong-grin. Brother Hraidisson was the second of his pack-brothers to die to the Night Lords treachery, his armor torn off and his body pummeled and kicked into a pile of meat and bone fragments. *'Watch Pack Brother Annek' - A veteran of almost two hundred wars, brother Annek was the first of Pack Theodore to be slain by the Night Lords. *'Watch Pack Anders Drackenvolk' - The third member of Pack Theodore to fall to the Night Lords. Brother Anders disobeyed the order of his Pack Leader to leave all weapons aboard their shuttle, choosing to conceal a Combat Blade beneath his furs. This foresight and stubbornness allowed him to slay three attackers before they were able to land blows against him but faced with such odds his success could not last. Pack Torbjorn *'Watch Pack Brother Egil' Formerly a Wolf Guard of For (Fourth Great Company), Brother Egil served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn and was slain in the Golan system by the Alpha Legion traitors. *'Watch Pack Brother Engal' - Formerly a Wolf Guard of For, Brother Engal served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn and was slain in the Golan system by the Alpha Legion traitors. *'Watch Pack Brother Felbjorn' - Formerly a Wolf Guard of For, Brother Grimnir served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn when he went to the Golan system to watch over the Alpha Legion Primarch Alpharius. When they were betrayed by the treacherous Traitor legionaries, only Felbjorn and two of his Pack Brothers managed to fight clear of the ambush. They managed to steal an Alpha Legion shuttle and flee, only to discover a pair of Alpha Legion operatives aboard the stolen vessel had sabotaged it, bringing the shuttle down over the Ocean World of Pelago. The sinking shuttle was discovered by a fisherman, his cousin and his mentor. Investigating, the discovered the corpses of two Space Wolves and one Alpha Legion Legionaries. Awakening, the formerly unconscious Felbjorn helped the human fishermen onto their boat and sailed clear in time just as the shuttle sunk beneath the water. Felbjorn revealed his identity, his mission and subsequent betrayal that led to him ending up on the far-flung ocean world. Though initially frightened at the prospect of the Alpha Legion coming to their world, Felbjorn allayed their fears and told the fishermen that he had sent a signal for reinforcements. As they headed towards the nearest land, they witnessed the Space Wolves' ship, Hunter's Moon, landing upon a beach. Elated that his Legion had received his distress beacon, Felbjorn's temporary elation turned to horror as he saw Alpha Legion legionaries disembarking the Space Wolves' vessel. The fisherman's cousin, mentor and the Space Wolf Felbjorn were shot dead on the spot, with only the fisherman surviving the encounter. *'Watch Pack Brother Grimnir' - Formerly a Wolf Guard of For, Brother Grimnir served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn and was slain in the Golan system by the Alpha Legion traitors. *'Watch Pack Brother Gunir' - Formerly a Wolf Guard of For, Brother Gunir served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn and was slain in the Golan system by the Alpha Legion traitors. *'Watch Pack Brother Hengist' - Formerly a Wolf Guard of For, Brother Hengist served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn and was slain in the Golan system by the Alpha Legion traitors. *'Watch Pack Brother Holdar' - Formerly a Wolf Guard of For, Brother Holdar served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn and was slain in the Golan system by the Alpha Legion traitors. *'Watch Pack Brother Salagrim' - Formerly a Wolf Guard of For, Brother Salagrim served with the Watch Pack of Torbjorn and was slain in the Golan system by the Alpha Legion traitors. Sources *''Fear to Tread'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''The Unremembered Empire'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Angels of Caliban'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Death and Defiance'' (Anthology), "Howl of the Hearthworld" (Short Story) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''The Watcher'' (Shorty Story) by C.Z. Dunn *''Corax'' (Anthology), "The Weregeld," (Short Story) by Gav Thorpe *''Hunter's Moon'' (Audio Drama) by Neil Roberts Category:W Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves